Piece of a Puzzle
by YourPersonalHeaven
Summary: The angels have fallen, Castiel is a human, Dean is struggling with his new feelings, and life feels like a puzzle without any edge pieces. Destiel, Dean x Cas human!cas Rated M for mature audiences only SMUT/FLUFF/ANGST. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Supernatural I do this for fun. Constructive criticism is always welcome.
1. Chapter 1

CH 1.

The burn of alcohol barely feels like a tingle anymore, its practically water the way that Dean drinks the stuff.

The angels have fallen, Cas is nowhere to be found, I'm hiding the fact that there was an angel in Sam, Crowley is tied up in the bunker, Metatron is a fucking pain in my ass, and Kevin is pissed that he was left alone for so long while the world was apparently ending. So yeah I'm sitting at the bar and I am going to fucking drink it. I can't even look at my brother because I betrayed his trust and my best friend is gone.

Dean's cell phone rings his hope rising, hoping for his friend to be making contact, but instead its another friend. "Hey Charlie." Dean says gruffly.

"Dean what the hell!?" She replies. "That wasn't meteors that fell from the sky all over the world! Do we have a hunt?"

He sighs into the phone. "Nice to hear from you too Charlie. The angels fell, no we don't have a hunt. You should probably come to the bunker though just in case they come after you. We are trying to keep a low profile for a while."

"Awesome I'll be on my way, well not awesome that the angels fell and might come after me, why would they be doing that? Oh and I better have a room to myself when I get there!" Dean smiled now that Charlie sounded like her usual self.

"Because you're family. Of course you will have your own room" Charlie said something about not being such a sap and that she'll be there in a jiffy. "Take care and see ya soon."

"Soon as I can! You sound like you need me."

Dean gave what he hoped was a convincing chuckle before hanging up the phone. He loved Charlie just like he loved Sam she was his brother and there is nothing that he wouldn't do for her. Another glass was laid out in front of him, Dean barely gave a nod to the super hot bartender for a thanks.

Usually, I'd be banging her in the bathroom later. Dean thought to himself. But ever since Purgatory with Cas and Benny he didn't really feel up to it anymore. He did of course get some urges but he wasn't the nympho that he used to be, maybe its the alcohol. Dean gave a little half smile at his glass, nah couldn't be, nothing can turn off the beast totally.

The mood all of the sudden changed in the bar and Dean adjusted his body ready for an attack, the dagger at the ready. "Hello, Dean" A soft and familiar voice spoke from behind him and Dean's heart nearly broke with relief.

"Cas." the other man's name on his lips was like one of the many prayers that Dean sent to Cas both before and after the fall. Dean turned around and looked the angel up and down. Castiel looked almost the same, he didn't quite hold himself the way he did before the angels fell, his body looked worn and there was a bruise going across his face. "What happened to you?"

"Dean, I'm sorry. I am so, so sorry." Dean saw the tears start in Cas' eyes and he placed money enough for the alcohol and a tip on the bar and grabbed Cas, pulling him outside. Dean intended on going further than they did, but halfway to the Impala he heard Castiel give a soft sob and he stopped to hug his friend. "Dean I am sorry, it's my fault that the angels fell. It's all my fault. Dean."

"Shut up Cas." Dean wrapped the angel into a hard hug. "I am just relieved that you are okay."

"Dean, I'm not an angel anymore" Cas cried softly. "Metatron, he took my Grace for the spell, the spell to close heaven, none of the angels have their wings. It's my fault." Cas spat out the name like a curse.

Cas poured his heart out to the man who he would had given up everything for, Castiel hoped would Dean would understand and forgive him. There is nothing else that he could have wanted in that moment just that it was alright from Dean. "Cas, shhh" Dean pet Cas' head soothingly. "It's okay, we will fix it, just like we always do. More importantly we will fix it together." They stayed like that for a while, until Cas could pull himself together. "Come on Cas." Dean said when the sniffles stopped and Castiel was ready to let go. "Lets go home."

Dean and Cas sat in silence as Dean drove back to the bunker, it was one in the morning and everyone had already gone to sleep. Dean and Cas went into the kitchen to put away the few groceries that Dean picked up before heading to the bar, "Um Dean?"

"Yeah Cas?" Dean looked at the angel turned human curiously. "Whats wrong?"

"My stomach hurts and keeps making weird noises." Cas looked down at his stomach with worry.

Dean laughed for the first time in a long time. "Oh Cas! You need to get used to being a human! You are just hungry, here I'll fix you a sandwich." Dean made a few peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, since he also was hungry. He gave Cas a glass of milk and sat himself down with a beer.

"This being a human is awkward. I am not accustomed to my body not doing what I will it." Cas explained before biting down on the sandwich, his eyes widened and he chewed slowly. Castiel looked down at the brown and purple mash between the slices of white bread. "Wow!" He said with his mouth full. "THIS IS- tasty?" He got all excited until he struggled for the word he had not used before, he swallowed the bite. "Yes, tasty!" He took another couple of bites.

Dean absently smiled at Castiel, soon a little more color appeared in Cas' cheeks and his eyes brightened a bit more. Dean hadn't noticed the bags under Cas' eyes that were so deep now that they looked like black eyes, nor the scruff on the blue eyed mans delicious looking neck. After Cas popped off a couple sandwiches he looked at Dean curiously. "What is the matter Dean?"

Dean shook his head clearing his thoughts, did he really just think that Cas' neck was delicious looking? "Oh nothing Cas, just that you're gonna have to shave here soon, otherwise you're gonna look like you did back in purgatory." The two smiled at each other in amusement. "You also need some sleep. I promised Charlie that she could have her room, I've got some extra space in my room if you'd like?"

"Yes thanks Dean." Cas finished up the food and milk as Dean downed the rest of the beer and his one sandwich. They got up and walked to Dean's room, Dean grabbed a pair of sweatpants and instructed Cas to get into the shower and change into that. As Cas did that Dean got himself changed for bed, grabbed a blanket and laid on the couch that was in his room.

Cas walked out of the bathroom with just the pair of sweatpants on and Dean looked at the other man with approval. Cas wasn't buff but still had enough definition to turn anyones eye and mmm that V… STOP IT! Dean scolded himself, you can't be thinking about Castiel that way! He's your best friend. Dean had never really thought about his sexuality he had only ever been with the opposite sex and he thought he was pretty happy being on that boat. But he did know how to appreciate the same sex, and Castiel was a fine example of a male specimen. Dean took a deep breath and noticed that Cas had cut himself a couple of times shaving and chuckled. "Need help there Cas?"

"Yeah- I am not accustomed to bleeding for so long." Dean got up and helped Cas he put a little bit of mouthwash on his fingers and put it on Cas' face, he gave a sharp intake of breath as it burned. "Dean."

"Oh hush you big baby, it only stings for a bit, be glad its not aftershave that stuff stings and stinks." Dean chuckled before ushering the other man into the bedroom. "Go lie down on the bed, I'll take the couch."

"Thanks Dean." said Cas. "I can take the couch if you'd like?"

"No! I have already had a couple good nights of sleep in my bed, its your turn." Dean pushed Cas and the former angel flopped onto the bed. Dean turned off the light and situated himself on the couch, falling asleep quickly.

Castiel was in the middle of the road looking up at the sky, all over he saw his brothers and sisters falling from heaven. Castiel heard the screams, those pained confused screams, all over angel radio pounding into his head leaving claw marks on his memory. Castiel's heart broke as he felt the pain of each single angel as they got their wings sheared off and they were forced to leave their home.

"Cas!" he was being shaken from his nightmare. "Cas!" Dean shook his friend awake. Castiel opened his blue eyes so wide they looked as though they were going to pop out of his head, his hair more of a mess than usual because of his thrashing around. "It was just a nightmare Cas." Castiel pulled Dean onto the bed and hugged his friend. Dean wrapped his arms around the other man and stroked his hair, periodically kissing the top of his head. "It's alright, I'm here. I am always here."

Cas gripped Dean's shirt and they laid down together, Dean ignored the small puddle that was forming on his chest. Slowly Cas calmed down and fell back asleep, Dean did not move from the bed that they were now sharing, he could not leave Cas after that nightmare. Eventually Dean too fell asleep holding Cas tightly, not wanting to ever let go.

Dean woke up before Cas and smiled at the unconscious man. Cas was cute when he slept, honestly there is no other way to describe that face. With his pink lips all parted, his hair so wonderfully messy, and his eyelashes that fluttered slightly. Dean heart raced as he thought about what it would be like to kiss those wonderful pink lips, run his fingers through that mess of black hair, and look deep into those ocean blue eyes as- Dean jolted as he realized that Cas' eyes were open and looking up at him curiously. "Morning Cas." Dean said trying to play it off and hoping Cas did not notice.

"Why were you staring at me like that Dean?" Damn. "You looked like you wanted to eat something, are you hungry?" A faint blush crept on Dean's freckled cheeks.

"Yeah I am just about ready for breakfast, and maybe tell everyone you're here." Dean smiled, he really didn't want to tell anyone that Cas was here, he wanted the man to himself. Ugh these thoughts are going to drive me insane. "There are some clothes in the dresser over there if you wanna get dressed, or put on a t-shirt at least."

"Why do I need to put on a shirt? I am quite comfortable."

_Because if you don't put on a damn shirt I might lose my cool and realize I am more into guys now and not girls_ Dean thought to himself furiously and blushed as the realization passed into his mind, no not more into guys, maybe just more into Cas. "Its the appropriate thing to do when company is around for a human." Dean explained, it wasn't really a lie after all. "You find something and then come into the kitchen when you are ready, I will make something for us to eat." Dean walked out of the room and went to the kitchen thinking to himself, Cas of all people you had to suddenly get a crush on, he is so unavailable and he's your best friend. Was it really all of the sudden? Dean pondered that question for a moment before thinking, No it has been brewing for a long time I think. I have just been in denial. "Hey Sam, Kev." he greeted his brothers as he walked into the kitchen. "Two things, Charlie is on her way and Cas is here."

Sam looked up at Dean curiously. "When did all this happen? Thats a lot of a bomb to drop at breakfast." Dean explained his late night trip to the bar and bringing Cas home, leaving his new revelation out of the story. "Cas!" Sam got up and hugged Cas and if you were watching closely Dean was nearly the epitome of the green eyed monster as his brother hugged his angel, Dean shook his head. Kevin and Cas shook hands with a warm greeting.

Dean decided pancakes and bacon sounded like the best thing at the moment, he made more than enough for everyone when Dean's phone went off. "Hey Charlie, you here? Nice timing breakfast was just put on the table, I'll send Sam up to get you." He looked at his brother with the question as Sam already heard his request, Sam smiled and got up to get the door.

"Charlie is awesome, you guys will love her. I have to warn you though she is kinda… odd. But in an adorable and easy to love sort of way. She is another brother for me and Sam, and hopefully you too." Dean explained Charlie to the two other men in the room.

Charlie and Sam walked into the kitchen and Dean hugged Charlie before introducing her to the other men. "Nice to meet you guys. Castiel especially." She smiled and shook the former angel's hand after Kevin's.

"You've heard about me?" Cas asked.

"Oh yeah! I've read all the books, or the Winchester gospels whatever you wanna call 'em." She smiled and sat down helping herself to some food. "You're pretty badass Cas." She chuckled at her little rhyme.

"Was, I am no longer an angel." Everyone except Dean and Cas had a reaction; Sam said "What the hell?!", Kevin choked on his pancakes, and Charlie had her mouth open in a big O.

"Metatron took my grace and tossed me down onto earth just before he made the angels fall." Cas explained and it was clear to Dean that he was trying to keep his heart distanced from what he was telling the group, it made him feel special that Cas was comfortable enough to be emotional with him.

"Oh Cas that sucks." Sam placed his hand on the angel trying to comfort him.

"Major suckage." Charlie nodded solemnly.

"Well what's done is done and now we have to figure out a way to fix it." Dean said getting into business so that Cas wouldn't have to keep the attention on him, Cas looked at him with a silent thank you. "Kevin we are going to need you to work on that angel tablet, something for us to get those angels back into heaven so that they aren't making hell on earth." Charlie chucked. "But maybe we can start tomorrow, I think we all need one day to rest up." Dean looked at Sam, who jerked his head towards the library, signalling that he wanted to chat and they should meet there in a few minutes, Dean nodded.

The brother's finished their food fairly quickly and excused themselves away from the table. Sam left the table first and got situated before Dean sat across the table from him. "Sup Sammy." Sam rolled his eyes.

"Do you really think we should take a break for a day? I mean- Hello Dean." All of the sudden Ezekiel took over causing Dean to jump slightly. "I promise to make this as short as possible, but Castiel is here, this is dangerous for everyone in this place."

"Well we are always in danger, we are hunters. Wait, are you asking me to have Cas leave?" Dean's eyes widened in anger. The angel in Sam nodded. "NO!" Dean stood up and then placed his hands on the table in front of Zeke and looked at him dangerously. "I will not ask Castiel to leave my side, not ever. We will have everyone get the anti angel tracking tats, we will be a little safer after that. Don't bring this up again, do you understand me?"

"Yes." The angel said and Dean sat back down with a sigh. "I understand why you want to take a break for a day but this problem is pretty big and we should get it dealt with ASAP." Sam was given back control and finished his train of thought.

Dean shook off how fucking weird this situation was and answered. "I think that we should get the symbols tatted on everyone so that the angels can't track anyone. Since it sounds like- it would make sense that the angels would be looking for someone who is responsible for the fall." Dean corrected himself almost too late, but Sam didn't seem to notice.

"Thats a good idea." Said Sam.

"Always with the tone of surprise Sammy, you should know by now not to doubt your extremely wise big brother." Sam and Dean laughed together.

"Its nice to see you smile, I am glad Cas is here." Sam said before getting up and go talk to the guys about getting the tattoos.

"Me too." Dean threw his feet up on the table and rocked his chair back slightly. He closed his eyes for a minute thinking about going with them to get the tats, Cas would get it somewhere that was easily covered of course, probably on his side which would mean he'd be shirtless for the duration of the tattoo. Now that was a nice view in Dean's mind, Cas sitting on the chair with no shirt on, a pair of Dean's jeans on that were just a bit too big that showed off those hipbones and the slight muscle definition of Cas' torso. Dean hummed at his thoughts.

"Dean?" said Cas from behind him. Dean jolted and nearly fell backwards but was able to set himself right in time, but the chair hit the floor a bit hard and it clacked Dean's teeth together. "Sorry." Cas was smiling. "Sam says that we are getting tattoos today. Could you help me find some clothes? I don't know what I can wear yet."

"You can borrow something of mine." They walked to Deans room together. "You can wear that shirt since its clean, Dean tossed Cas a pair of jeans and a jacket. Cas had pulled the sweatpants off already by the time Dean had grabbed his own clothes and his jaw dropped. Cas was wearing boxers that were just a smidge too tight so his cock was outlined. Dean had to rip his eyes away from Cas' cock and well toned legs, but that did not help that Dean was already hard. FUCK! he thought. Dean adjusted himself, willing the tent to go away. Instead of scolding Cas for being inappropriate he went into the bathroom with his clothes. "Shit." He whispered. "Go away, go away, go away." he looked at the tent in his sweatpants. He squeezed his hardon through the pants and groaned, there was no way it was going to go away anytime soon.

Dean turned on the hot water and stripped down to and got into the shower. Dean leaned up against the wall of the shower and took his cock in his hand with a sure hand, he closed his eyes and started pumping his member. "Fuuuck." he groaned and in his mind he saw Cas walk into the shower with him and sucking him off with his pretty mouth, those beautiful pink lips wrapped around his cock bobbing up and down with ease, his shocking blue eyes not leaving Dean's. "Cas…" Dean moaned into the room. "Caaasss" He hissed out Cas' name as he came, several spurts coming out of his cock and landing on the wall, Dean sighed and fell to the floor of the shower totally spent.

Dean heard the door close and he jumped with a yelp. "Did you call me?" Cas looked at Dean. Cas was still in just his boxers. "Dean are you alright?" Dean was so embarrassed that he couldn't move or say anything. Cas stepped into the shower, boxers still on, with Dean and knelt down to look into his eyes. "Your breathing is heavy and you are red. Are you okay? Do I need to get Sam?"

That woke Dean up. "No! I am fine Cas." Dean said still kinda out of breath.

"Dean, were you masturbating? Is that what that was?" Cas looked at him curiously.

Dean laughed at the other mans bluntness, then sighed he better tell the truth. "Yes I was, which is why privacy is generally common courtesy Cas." He gave him a pointed look.

"Oh. I am sorry. Just with you calling out my name I thought you wanted me in here." Cas said and Dean blushed beet red.

"I- I.. How long were you in here?"

"After you called me the first time I went to the door to listen and then I came in when I heard you call me again. I saw you on the floor of the shower and I got nervous." Cas looked at his friend, then a realization occurred to Cas. "Were you masturbating to me?"

"What?" Dean panicked "Ye-No! Would you let me please shower now?" Dean asked. Castiel kissed Dean pushing him against the wall and straddling his lap.

Dean kissed the other man back feeling the wet fabric on his dick and it started to rise again. "Dean were you masturbating to me?" Castiel asked again when they came up for breath.

"Yes Cas, yes I was. I was fantasizing about you sucking my cock." Cas stood up suddenly and Dean was so afraid in that second that he had pissed Cas off. "Cas I'm sorry-" He cut himself off as he noticed that Cas was pulling down his boxers to release his beautiful cock that was already getting hard. "Cas." Dean breathed out.

"Dean I've never done this before." Cas said and helped pull Dean to his feet.

Dean knew exactly what he meant. "Me either Cas, I guess we are just going to have to learn together." Dean wrapped his arms around the other man's neck and kissed him softly, tasting his lips and tongue as Cas slipped that into his mouth. Cas' arms went around Dean's waist pulling the two together in a full body contact embrace. They could each feel the other man's hardening cock pressing against each other, Cas ran his hands across Dean's well muscled back to his firm ass and cupped it, making sure to give the cheeks a good squeeze.

The two stayed like that for a while touching, exploring each others mouths, and their bodies until both were rock hard. When the kisses started to become more passionate Cas decided to please Dean and knelt down on the cold tile, the water dripping down both their firm bodies. Dean gasped as Cas grabbed his dick and started pumping it, all the while looking directly at what he was doing and never at Dean's face. Cas moved faster when he felt Dean's cock twitch in his hand and decided to give it a taste. Cas licked the slit of Dean's dick and tasted the precum, it was salty and not altogether pleasant but also not bad, Cas decided that he needed another taste and more of it to he popped the head of the member into his mouth and sucked on it, running his tongue around it. Dean gasped "Cas, oh god." Dean's heart was racing as he watched this beauty below him taste his first dick, and wow he was a natural! Never in his life Dean had felt this good with any female.

Cas cupped Dean's balls and massaged them as he moved slowly around the head of the penis in between his lips. Dean's hand finally went to Cas' hair and entangled his fingers in those charcoal locks, guiding him a little lower onto his dick and then back up a bit. Castiel, the quick learner that he is, got the gist and started moving up and down on Dean's cock with his mouth but still slowly, testing his own limits as well as how long Dean would be patient.

Dean was more patient with Cas is only because the different feelings that Cas was doing to him made him feel so good. Dean had to slide down to the floor so that he didn't fall. "Cas please, look up at me while you do that." Castiel was quick to oblige, he had the hang of what he was doing now so he didn't need to keep an eye on that, and now green eyes met blue. Dean bucked his hips involuntarily into Cas' mouth when their eyes met causing Cas to gag just a little but the trooper did not stop even to take a breath. Cas moved a little quicker, rolling Dean's balls in his hand as his head bobbed up and down on his cock. Dean gripped Cas' cock and started pumping it frantically hoping to get the former angel to lose his cool, he was rewarded with a whimper on his own dick.

Dean moaned, keeping his hand on Cas' head guiding him, not that he needed much. "Cas, Cas, I am gonna come soon if you keep that up." Dean pumped Cas squeezing and running his thumb over the head of the other mans dick the slick precum oozing out but almost immediately washed away by the hot water. Cas groaned again and Dean felt the spasms of the fallen angel and knew he was also about to had a smile in his eyes and moaned on Dean's cock sending vibrations up into his core. With that Dean lost all control and his hips met Cas' mouth, when Cas gagged on Dean's cock again he came. When Dean was finished Cas spit out the cum, which was not bad tasting it just was a lot, even more than what had splattered on the wall. "Wow" Dean breathed out and Cas licked his lips tasting what was left of Dean on his lips.

All Dean could do was nod silently, soon the water turned cold and Castiel shivered against his lover. "We should get dressed before everyone starts wondering where we've gone." Dean whispered and kissed the top of Cas' head.

Cas nodded and stood up, turning off the water. He helped Dean up. "We should get me some of my own clothes so I don't have to keep borrowing yours." Cas said suddenly.

Dean chuckled. "What if I like seeing you in my clothes?" Dean kissed the ex-angel's shoulder blade, making goosebumps rise on the smaller man. "Although you are probably right." Dean squeezes Cas' tight ass, causing him to give Dean a satisfying yelp, before getting out of the shower and toweling himself off.

Cas followed Dean's lead, getting dried and dressed, and stealing kisses every so often. The kind of kisses that the two of them could get used to for the rest of their lives. "Cas." Dean turned around leaning against the door before they went out of it, "I don't want to tell Sammy about this yet. Not yet. I don't really know how to explain it to myself not to mention my little brother." Dean looked at Cas' face carefully, hoping that he would understand.

Castiels blue eyes looked at his new found lover questioningly at first and thought about the statement. "Alright Dean. We can keep this to ourselves for a while, but promise me that we will be able to tell him eventually."

In response Dean kissed his lover full on the mouth, shoving his tongue into the other man's mouth, both of them exploring and moaning into the others mouth. "Yes Cas, we won't hide forever." Dean said breathlessly. "I know I couldn't handle it."

"Very good." Cas kissed Dean one last time before the two left the room to go get everything done for the day.


	2. Together Again for the First Time

CH. 2

Dean and Sam both leaned on the wall of the tattoo parlor, watching over their three charges getting their wards. Dean was having the hardest time not looking at Cas, because that view was just as good if not better than how he imagined. Cas was sitting on the leather chair only in a pair of jeans that Dean let him borrow along with a belt which really did not help cover the tell tale V shape that was like a highway to Cas' sex. Damn it, if I keep this up I am going to fuck him right now. Dean's eyes widened slightly in fear of the unknown, he had never had sex with a man before, but he wanted to have this fallen angel on his dick until they both came.

Sam made his way to his brother after he noticed the faint sheen of sweat that broke out on Dean's face and the way his brother's eyes widened, he looked afraid. "Hey Dean you okay?" Dean nodded. "You know this is just a precaution, we aren't really expecting the ex-armies of heaven to march on the bunker."

"Of course I know that Sammy." Dean looked at his little brother.

"Well then why do you look so afraid?"

Dean calmed himself. "I am not afraid of anything Sammy, you sure you aren't projecting your feeling on me again, or whatever you said last time." Dean laughed, what he hoped was a convincing laugh. For the first time Dean noticed that a fairly attractive girl with a low cut top and cut off shorts was the one tattooing Cas and he had an idea. Dean leaned a bit closer to his brother in the way he used to do when he found someone hot to take home. "I'm gonna hit that." He nudged his head over towards where Cas and the tattoo artist were sitting, Cas was squirming in the chair slightly the pain getting to him a little bit.

Sam laughed and hit his brother in his arm. "Thats more like it. Good luck, I'm pretty sure that is the owners old lady." Sam laughed and Dean groaned, continuing on with the charade.

"I'm going to go listen to some tunes and get some air." Sam nodded, and Dean walked out of the shop. Dean looks in his old box of cassettes and pulled out Metallica to put it in. He sat on the hood of the Impala and closed his eyes, listening to the music.

Cas was the first one finished and he walked out to see Dean leaning on the hood of his car, doing air drums to the song that was playing. Dean's shirt was raised slightly, giving Cas a view of those abs that he just wanted to run his tongue all over. Cas watched his lover, watching how his arm and leg muscles worked while he enjoyed himself. Dean jumped when he noticed Cas watching him and then smiled. "I'm all warded and bandaged up now. Kevin and Charlie shouldn't be too far behind me." Dean moved over on the Impala's hood and Cas sat next to Dean. "That was much more painful than I thought it would be."

"It stings but it can be very calming sometimes." Dean handed Cas his flask, Cas took a long drink from it.

"Just like alcohol?" Cas said after he coughed a bit, Dean laughed and pounded on Castiel's back. "I never felt the sting before." he explained.

Dean left his hand on Cas' back. "We will go drop off everyone at the bunker and we will go get you some clothes that fit you, my jeans look like they are going to fall off that perfect ass of yours." Dean whispered, causing the fallen angel to shiver slightly in excitement at Dean's bluntness. "Would you like that Cas? Maybe, if you're good, I will give you a little treat."

"Yes I would like that." Cas said as he got a rise from Dean's words. Dean suddenly moved away from the other man and waved at the rest of his family with the hand that had been resting on Cas' back.

"You guy's ready to head back?" Dean asked.

"We were thinking about maybe hitting the diner for lunch before we head back to the bunker. I dont think anyone really wants to do dishes when we get back." Said Sam, Charlie and Kevin nodded their agreement. They both looked a bit beat up and nauseous from the tattoo, it was obvious to everyone that this was their first tattoos.

Dean nodded and got into the Impala. "Lets go. Now that you mention it, I'm starving." Everyone got in and Dean drove to the nearest diner. They all sat in a corner booth, Dean and Cas being squished together in the very corner, not that neither one minded. The booth was so small that everyone's legs were pushing up against one anothers. Cas decided to put his hand on Dean's leg, being as they were so close no one noticed. Everyone ordered and started talking about nothing in particular, just what everyone had been up to since they were together, Charlie wanted to know things about the fallen angel. Dean couldn't concentrate with Cas' hand so close to his cock and he ended up holding hands with the blue eyed man, his calloused fingers wrapping around his lover's.

Dean was smiling the whole time, taking part of the conversation and holding his ex-angel's hand under the table. He was surrounded by the people that he loved and the people who loved him back. Soon Charlie had everyone, including Castiel, laughing. "So then I jump off the bed bare assed naked and grab this guy who was a buck soaking wet, grab him by his pants and throw him out of the room. I swear to god he pounded on the door screaming at me to do it again please!" Charlie laughed along with everyone. "And then the girl I was screwing sat up and said, oh come on love let the little bugger back in! After some talk she left too, taking the little guy with her. I was beaver damned by a hobbit!" She sighed and the boys all laughed more. Charlie had the foresight to explain what hobbits were to Cas, she after all is an extremely intelligent person.

Soon they finished their meals and they all went into the Impala. Dean drove to the bunker, dropping everyone off at the front door. "I've gotta take Cas to go get some clothes. We will be back soon." Dean explained to Sam when he stopped at the front door instead of the garage. He waited for everyone to go inside and looked at Cas curiously in the rear view mirror. "Did you want to sit in the passenger seat?"

Cas looked at him with wide eyes, looking very privileged, and got out of the car to sit in his seat. "Thank you Dean."

"For what?" Dean sped off towards the nearest clothes shop.

"For being my friend," Cas thought for a moment then added huskily. "and lover."

The car suddenly screeched to a halt and Dean was on Cas after the car turned off. Dean straddled Cas' lap and kissed him deeply, cupping his face. Cas kissed back, nipping the larger man's lower lip, eliciting a heavy groan. Dean's hands roamed all over Cas' chest, lifting up his shirt slightly. Dean felt Cas grow hard beneath him. "Cas. You can thank me later and much more intimately." Dean kissed the other man and adjusted his hard-on so that it wasn't scraping against his zipper anymore, then sat back down in the drivers seat.

"Yes sir." Cas said and Dean whimpered as his cock twitched in his jeans. "Oh you like it when I call you that eh, sir?"

Dean moaned again but softer this time and he drove on. "Yes I do. I don't really want to take your virginity in the back of Baby. You deserve so much better than that."

Castiel blushed. "So do you lover, you deserve so much better than anything I can give you." Cas said almost too softly.

"Cas, I do deserve you. I don't care if you don't think that is true, besides its my choice and your choice. If we want to be together then we should be together." Dean said dangerously, not looking at Cas directly but on the road.

"Alright Dean. You are the only person I wish to be with." Cas leaned over and planted a chaste kiss on Dean's cheek, causing Dean to smile like a goofball. Dean drove to the department store and parked. Dean and Cas walked into the store together, Dean grabbed a cart and wheeled that into the store, Cas following close behind.

Dean brought Cas to the men's department and grabbed several pairs of jeans, a pair of slacks, and several shirts and threw them into the ex-angels hands. "Go try these on, make sure they fit. If you aren't sure you come find me. I will be wandering around." Dean pointed to the fitting room when Cas gave him a funny look. Dean went to the electronic section and picked up the lord of the rings, since Cas said he was interested in the idea of hobbits. Dean grabbed a phone for Cas, and then headed to the beer section to grab something and several groceries. Soon Dean found his way in the sexual health aisle. Dean was nervous, he wanted to fuck- no he wanted to love Cas at some point and he knew enough to know that he needed some of this. He looked at the lube and condoms, not really sure how to go about this.

Dean must have looked really pathetic because after a few minutes a sales girl came up to him. "Hey do you need help?" She asked. She was petite and blonde but had curves, before Cas, Dean would have probably flirted with her and maybe tried to pick her up. "Big night?" She gave him a smile.

Dean smiled back, albeit nervously. "Yeah, me and my-" He stopped, trying to think of the right word for what he and Cas were.

"Partner?" The salesgirl supplied diplomatically, knowing what he meant.

Dean nodded. "Its our first time and I don't really know what to do or get." The sales girl looked him up and down. "I've bought condoms before I know about those but" He gestured to the lubricants. "I am a little out of my depth."

"Oh yeah it can be a little daunting. My personal recommendation is this one, it also comes in flavors and they make a massage oil and body paint if you two care to get a little creative." She said quickly and handed Dean a bottle of lube, test size. "Try this first and you can always come back for more when you run out."

Dean looked at her and could have hugged her. "Thank you."

"Go slow at first and utilize your fingers, he will appreciate it and so will you." She whispers into Dean's ear. "I know my boyfriend enjoys it when I loosen him up a little bit." Dean's eyes widened but smiled at the girls admission, knowing it was a secret. "Hope you have a good day sir." She said and bounced off.

Dean tossed the bottle into the cart and went over to the fitting room to find Cas looking at a trench coat like the one that was dirty in Dean's room. Dean strolled over to the handsome man. "Hey sexy come here often?" Dean gave his worst pickup line.

"No Dean I've never been here before." Cas said in his confused voice.

"Oh Cas, that was- never mind." Dean smiled and took the clothes out of the blue eyed man's hand to place them in the cart. "Did everything fit well?" Dean asked, Cas nodded and fingered the lapel of the trench gingerly. "Do you want to get that?"

"No I just want mine clean, I feel naked without it." Cas looked at Dean.

"Oh lover boy you will be naked soon enough." Dean said teasingly. Castiel's eyes widened with lust. They looked at each other hungrily, wanting to devour the other man. "Come on, is there anything else that we wanna get?" Dean started wheeling the cart towards the registers when Cas didn't respond. Dean and Cas checked out and went to the car, Dean packing the bags specifically so that the groceries and Cas' clothes and the lube would be in separate bags. They joked while driving back to the bunker this time Dean parking his baby in the garage.

Slowly and carefully Dean pressed his lips against Cas' in a kiss that only whispered of what was going to come before they got out and grabbed the bags. Dean took the bags that held Cas' clothes and the little gift. While Cas brought the groceries to Sam and helped put them away in the kitchen. Dean made room for Cas' clothes to hang up next to his and hid the little bottle in his bedside table that also carried his condoms. Dean picked up the dirty clothes that Cas left on his floor and started a load of laundry.

Dean made his way to the kitchen where Sam and Cas were talking. "Im sure we could clear out another room for you." Sam said to Cas.

"No I am most content staying in Dean's room." Cas replied. "As long as Dean doesn't mind." Cas looked at Dean with a look of help me in his eyes.

"Of course its good with me. I've got that big couch in my room and all of Cas' stuff is already in there." Dean went over and grabbed himself and his brother a beer. "No reason to make a big fuss on cleaning out one of the crazy messy rooms that we have here so Cas can sleep in some dusty ass place." Dean took a swig of the beer and stopped talking before Sam realized what he was doing, he did not want Cas out of his bed nonetheless in a room all the way across the bunker!

"Alright sheesh. It was just a suggestion." Sam put his hands up defensively before taking a drink out of his own beer. "What do we want to do tonight?" Sam asked.

"I picked up Lord of the Rings to kinda tease Charlie about the beaver dam situation." Said Dean and the three of them laughed.

"Oh not cool man. What if I rubbed it in your face every time someone cock blocked you?" Charlie said as she walked into the door. "But yeah a LOTR marathon sounds awesome."

"Its on! Where's Kevin?" asked Dean, Sam pointed up, meaning he was taking a nap. "Cool, well I've got to finish up some chores around the bunker, this place is a freaking mess guys." Dean punched Sam in the shoulder before walking out to check on the laundry.

Everyone decided to pitch in to clean up the bunker because Dean was right, the bunker was nasty! Finally when laundry was cleaned up, kitchen was clean and library was tidy, everyone just wanted to eat dinner and go to bed. Dean whipped up some tacos and everyone had a beer, Kevin came back down stairs looking just as tired as he did before he took his nap. "How bout we do that marathon tomorrow? Just chill out all day?" Everyone nodded in agreement with Charlie. "Goodnight guys!" She hugged everyone before heading up to bed.

Sam and Dean both cleaned up the kitchen again as Cas went up to the room, Kevin decided that if he was going to be relaxing all day tomorrow that he should work on the angel tablet for a while tonight. Sam and Dean washed dishes. Dean laughed to himself. "What?" asked Sam, looking at his brother curiously.

"This… after the hell we all just went through we are almost like a normal family." Dean laughed again, but then looked at his brother and remembered the angel inside of him. Well we aren't quite out of hell yet.

Sam smiled at his brother. "It's nice to take a little break, its kinda like some sick family vacation." the brothers laughed.

"I think I'm gonna head up. Goodnight Sammy." Dean clapped his brother on his shoulder and left the room to see Cas. "Hey good lookin." Dean said when he saw his lover sitting on the bed wrapped up in his trench coat. "I see you found your coat."

"I did, thank you Dean for taking care of it." Cas smiled. "I have a present for you."

Dean looked at Cas oddly. "Oh and what might that be?"

"You need to take a shower first, you stink." Castiel said bluntly. "And come back out naked." Cas looked at Dean with those blue eyes that looked as though he was undressing the larger man with his eyes. "Go," Dean turned around and walked to the bathroom. "Oh and Dean, be quick." Cas said in a deep whisper. Dean shut the door and took the quickest shower of his life. He came out in just a towel. Cas was still on the bed, looking just as hot as when Dean left the room. "Come and unwrap your present."

Cas leaned back and Dean realized that Cas was his present. Dean was on the floor and tugged at the tied trench coat, which easily fell away to reveal the naked Castiel inside, the bandage covering the ward tattoo. Dean groaned as he saw that Cas was already at half mast. Dean dropped the towel and with hands that were trembling he cupped the fallen angel's face. The two men leaned forward and kissed, slow and passionately. Cas pulled Dean up from the floor and pulled him to straddle his hips, all the while not breaking their kiss. Dean groaned into their combined mouths as he felt Cas' cock rise further and nudge him ever so gently against his own.

Cas suddenly grabbed Dean's ass cheeks, digging his nails into those firm cheeks, and ground his dick against Dean's. Both men groaned with the needed friction. "Cas?" Dean looked at the blue eyes that were now clouded with lust.

"Yes Dean?" Cas' voice was even deeper than usual, heavy with hunger for the man on top of him. Cas moved his hands from Dean's ass to his shoulders and back, memorizing every plane on his lover.

Emerald eyes met blue, Dean's heart thumped in his chest at the realization that crossed his mind today and he was going to admit it aloud for the first time. Today after all was a day of firsts. "This is my first time doing this."

Cas smiled the biggest smile, and kissed Dean with a husky laugh. "This is mine as well." All of those long looks at each other and all of those hugs that they had every time that they saw each other after not seeing the other for a long time, paid off. Cas had to laugh when he thought about it. "I've waited so long for you."

"I am sorry that you waited for me." Dean leaned in to nip as Castiel's ear. "I will make it worth the wait." He whispered huskily, causing Cas to moan and buck his hips involuntarily. Dean moved between Cas' legs and rubbed his inner thighs with just the tips of his fingers, teasing the fallen angel. Dean suddenly dipped his head down to lick Castiel's impressive length from base to tip popping the luscious into his mouth and groaning on it as though it was a particularly sweet tasting lollipop. Cas gripped the sheets like he had Dean all those years ago and tried really hard not to buck his hips into his hunters mouth. Dean slowly moved up and down on Cas' cock massaging his balls in one hand.

"Oh Dean. That's good. That's like oooh~" To stop Cas from making a very unsexy metaphor he squeezed the sac in his hand causing Cas to give a very sexy moan. Dean suddenly moved off Cas, who gave a little whine as the cold air hit his wet dick. Dean grabbed the little bottle of lube and put a generous amount on his finger, he after all didn't want his lover waiting any more than he already had Cas deserved everything that Dean could give him. "Dean?" Dean grabbed a condom and put it on.

"Do you trust me Cas?" the blue eyed man nodded. "Then lay down and relax." Cas leaned back on the pillows as Dean returned to his position between Cas' legs this time sliding the lube covered hand to explore Cas' hole. Cas tensed up at first, Dean's heart was racing and wanted this to be as good for Cas as possible so he gently massaged around Cas' hole getting lube around it and when Cas was relaxed enough Dean only put one finger in up to the knuckle. Cas gasped at the intrusion but didn't say anything, just relaxed again. While he was getting used to the new feeling Dean went back to giving Cas' dick some attention, Dean moved his head up and down on the other man's cock, Dean slid his finger in more and got a nice moan from Castiel. Ever so slowly Dean moved his finger in and out of Cas in the opposite way that he was sucking so every time Dean went down the finger was coming out and when he moved up the finger was going in.

"Dean please I need more." Cas breathed out. "Please." Dean put another finger in and Cas groaned loudly. "Yes Dean!" Cas bucked his hips towards the fingers, moaning even more when Dean's fingers lightly brushed against his prostate. "Fuck Dean that spot!" Dean brushed it again and Cas' cock twitched. Dean stopped sucking and watched the fallen angel as he fucked him with his fingers, soon Dean added another finger. "Dean I need your cock in me please!" Dean squirted a bit more lube on the fingers that he was pumping in and out of Cas before slathering up his own cock.

"Cas you sure you're ready?" Dean asked before taking his fingers out of the other man.

"Yes Dean. Please I want you, do not make me wait any more." Cas begged. Dean removed his fingers and pumped his cock a couple of times before sliding in with just the head. Dean felt Cas tighten around him, both men groaned softly. Slowly, when Cas was ready, Dean moved in and then out making sure it was pleasurable for them both. Cas' face was twisted in a very interesting combination of pain and pleasure, when Dean got about three quarters of the way in Cas slammed the rest of the way down. "FUCK!" they both said in unison.

Dean gripped Cas' hips so that the fallen angel couldn't move. "Shit Cas." Dean breathed out and started stroking his lovers cock slowly.

"Move Dean." Cas whined, usually an annoying noise but not this time. Dean slowly moved in and out, his cock brushing against the prostate of the other man with every thrust. Dean loved the feeling of Cas on his cock whimpering and begging for more, which Dean gladly obliged to. Slow thrusts quickly became hard and fast, Dean grabbed Cas' cock which was bouncing with every thrust to start stroking it in tempo.

Cas loved the feeling of this man drilling into him, the thrusts started to become choppy and Cas bounced on Dean feeling their bodies crashing into one another. Cas felt a fire start within him that couldn't be tamed, he called out to Dean or tried to but mostly it came out as a strangled moan. Dean understood and kept going with his ministration of the fallen angel, thrusting harder and stroking faster, knowing that he also was on the edge. Both men gasped and saw white for a moment as they came in unison, Dean falling on Cas as soon as they finished.

The two stayed like that, breathing heavily and stealing kisses, for a while. "Dean this is wonderful but we need to clean up a bit." Cas was already feeling his ejaculate starting to become gross on his skin between the bigger man. Dean got up, discarded the used condom, and grabbed a damp wash cloth and wiped down himself and his lover, getting them both sufficiently cleaned. Dean went on his side of the bed and pulled Castiel into his arms, the blue eyed man looked up into green eyes and settled in the crook of his arm. There was an unmistakable feeling that whatever was going on was a puzzle, but these two particular pieces fit perfectly. 

Author's Note:

Hello All, Hope you enjoyed the smut. Any comments are welcome!

Enjoy the next chapter when it comes out (hopefully in a week or so).

Love, YPH


	3. Chapter 3 Fritz

**Author's Note:**

I am so sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. I will spare you from the boring details but my computer crapped out on me and my town is in threat from lava, ah the troubles of living in paradise. I hope you enjoy!

CH 3.

Castiel slept with no nightmares. He felt as though he were at home when he woke up, but thats not right, angels don't sleep. Oh right he wasn't an angel of the lord anymore, and he was laying here in the arms of the most beautiful humans he had ever known. Cas watched the sleeping man from a much different angle than what he had been known to do on occasion when he had his grace and wings. This angle was from Dean's chest and looking up, the rise and fall from his powerful lungs, slow and calm, along with the thumping of his heart, Cas could see the stubble on his hunter's face that meant he was due for a shave for all it was beauty of that face is unrivaled in Castiel's opinion, it had nearly perfect symmetry, wars could be fought over that face, and depending on who you ask some had already occurred.

Even asleep Dean could sense Cas' eyes on him and slowly shifted to wake up. The green eyes opened and met blue. "Good morning Dean." Said Cas.

"Watching people sleep is creepy Cas." Dean said with a smile and pulled the man closer to him for a good morning kiss. Cas laughed, having been told that on several occasions by the Winchester, and returned the kiss. They snuggled up against each other loving the warmth that the other was giving off. Dean stroked Cas' cheek and looked at him carefully examining him.

"What is it Dean?" Cas asked as he blushed from being scrutinized so much.

"You need a shave, and so do I." Dean said matter of factly. "We should go do that now and get out of here." Dean said. "I would love to stay in bed with you all day but I think someone would figure out what was going on." he said quickly when he saw Cas' face fall slightly. Cas nodded and got up, finding a pair of boxers to put on, Dean following suit. Dean stopped the other man before he could get started on shaving. "How about you let me do it this time?" Dean asked.

"Oh okay." Cas said confusedly. "Why?"

"Because," Dean replied with a bit of a growl. "I don't want you to mess up that pretty face." Cas blushed even more. "Sit down on the toilet lid." Cas did as he was told as Dean ran some water and dampened a fresh washcloth, got the shaving cream and a razor. He gently rubbed Cas' face with the damp washcloth, instructing the man to keep it there until he was ready. Dean filled up the sink with warm water and went back to face his lover with the shaving cream. Cas handed the washcloth back to Dean who then proceeded to lather up the man's face, Dean so into his task wasn't phased by Cas watching his every move.

Dean wiped off his hands with the washcloth and proceeded to shave Cas' face with all of his years of practice on his own. Cas stayed as still as a statue the whole time, trusting the man with a razor at his throat, something he didn't think that he would have been able to do all that long ago. Dean washed off the cloth and tossed it back to Cas. "Wipe off your face, get dressed and go get wait in the kitchen or get breakfast or something." Dean said with a smile.

Cas got up and looked at himself in the mirror with a smile back at Dean. "Not a single cut." Cas said more to himself than to Dean.

"Did you ever doubt me?" Dean started the same process on his face.

"No. It just seems like something so simple that I should be able to do it." Cas said.

"You'll get the hang of it, I've got years of practice lover boy." Dean winked at Cas' reflection in the mirror, Cas swatted the other man's ass. "Hey careful there, you might make me do something to you and then they will really know what is going on."

Cas responded with a wink before he left the bathroom. Cas decided on a pair of sweatpants and a pull over shirt to start the day, he didn't think that they would be going anywhere today. Before he left the room he heard Dean turn on the shower, he thought to join his lover but decided against it since I am sure they would have time for that later.

Cas greeted Charlie, who was the only one awake so far, when he walked into the kitchen. "Good morning Charlie."

She looked at the fallen angel and smiled brightly. "Why hello Castiel. How was your night?" She smirked.

"It was good. I enjoy this routine very much." Cas said. "There is something comforting about it. I can't quite explain it. Though that may just be because its new."

"It can be tedious at times but you will get used to it."

"Dean says that about a lot of things." Cas replied.

Charlie got up and looked in the fridge. "Do you want to help me cook breakfast? I am sure you haven't had any practice in the kitchen yet."

Cas brightened up more. "I would love to learn."

Charlie smiled and pulled out the box of eggs, milk and some cheese. "Wash your hands." She instructed before she placed the eggs and a bowl in front of Castiel's spot. "I want you to crack the rest of these eggs and put them in the bowl. Just the inside not the shell." Charlie said specifically and watched Cas crack the first one, and nodded in approval. "Perfect, make sure if you get any shell in there you get it out." Cas nodded, intent on his task. Charlie chopped up an onion and started on the bacon by the time Cas was finished with his eggy task, he did it well, only a couple bits of shell. "Alright now I would like you to whip these eggs."

"What why would I do that!?" Cas asked very shocked and confused.

Charlie laughed and grabbed a whisk. "Whipping means to put air in the mixture in this case, you need to whip the eggs so that they become nice and fluffy, let me show you." She took the bowl and started whipping the eggs, letting Cas finish. Charlie grabbed a large pan and started to saute the bacon and onions. "That should be good enough, grab the cheese and use this side of the grater to grate the cheese." Charlie returned to her bacon and onions, turning off the stove top and poured some milk in the eggs and stirred that up some more.

"Done." Castiel said when he had a huge pile of cheese in front of him, he had shredded the entire one pound block of cheese!

Charlie smiled sweetly at the extremely proud looking Castiel. "Thats a bit much for today but hey who doesn't like cheese!" She smiled and put a good handful in the eggs and mixed it up, she handed Cas the bowl. "Put this mix inside the pan, slowly alright so you don't splash." Cas very carefully did as he was instructed. Charlie took the bowl from Cas and put it in the sink. "Very good Cas, put some more cheese on the top." They each took a small handful of cheddar and sprinkled it around the top of the frittata. Charlie placed it in the oven. "Awesome job Castiel! I think everyone will be so proud that you made breakfast!"

Cas beamed. "I only helped. But thank you Charlie."

Dean walked in. "Morning Charlie, Cas." He nodded to both respectively. "Smells awesome!"

"Thanks! Cas did most of the work." Charlie laughed, and pushed Cas. "Make the gentleman a cup of coffee." Charlie did her best country accent.

Cas did as instructed and handed the mug to Dean who had sat down, their hands lingering just for a moment. Charlie, smart as she is, noticed and smiled. "What is it Charlie?' Dean asked.

"Oh nothing." Charlie smiled more. "Just glad that you and Cas are together, its about time." She laughed as Dean choked on his coffee, Cas went to Dean looking at him with worry. "Shit guys its not like it hasn't been obvious that you've been in love with each other since forever." She pounded on Dean's back to help.

"Is it that obvious?" Cas asked.

"To a lot of people, yes but to me especially since I have gay-dar and I am a genius." She danced to the oven to pull out the frittata.

"Gay-dar?" Cas was even more confused.

"Its a slang term for being able to spot people who are gay or bisexual." Dean explained when he got himself under control again. "I am not quite ready to tell Sam yet Charlie."

The redhead nodded. "I don't wanna take away from your coming out so I won't tell. Thats your business. I love it personally, its great that you found each other." She said honestly. "In lieu of Sam I will give you the traditional speech that has been passed down from sibling to sibling. Castiel I will hurt you if you hurt Dean." She mock glared at Cas, who looked as though he was just trying to keep up with Charlie. "Sam would be so much more eloquent than that and I know that you would never hurt Dean on purpose." She smiled. "Now kiss!" she laughed when they did.

Charlie served up a slice of fritatta for the three of them and Sam when he walked into the kitchen soon after. Dean loved every bite of the meal, more so because Cas was so proud of himself. After they were finished Dean cleaned up the kitchen, Charlie and Cas went to set up the movies, and Sam watched Dean.

"Dean I'd like to speak with you." Sam had to sound all serious, killing Dean's high.

"What is it Sammy?" Dean asked and turned around, noticing the difference in posture of his brothers body. "Oh Zeke." Dean sighed. "What?"

"Dean, I know you don't want me to bring this up again." Zeke said.

"Well then don't." Dean said dangerously, knowing where this is going. "They all got their tattoos so the angels cannot track them here."

"I am aware of that Dean. That still does not change the fact that we are all in danger while Castiel is here." Said the angel controlling Sam.

"I don't care Zeke."

"Who's Zeke?" Cas asked when he came into the kitchen, looking between his lover and Sam. "What's going on guys?"

"Hello, Castie-" Zeke was unable to finish his sentence

"You shut up." Dean snapped. "Sam was really hurt after the trials." Dean explained to Cas, begging him to understand. "I prayed to you, but Sam was dying and I was desperate. I am sorry not to have told you this before Cas, this is Ezekiel, he is possessing Sam to heal him."

"Ezekiel, pleasure to see you again." Cas offered his hand and the angel clasped it firmly.

"The pleasure is all mine brother."

"I am no longer a brother in arms of Heaven, I am just a human now. So what were you talking about?" Cas asked. "It looked intense." Cas thought that Dean had been about to punch Sam/Zeke when he walked in.

"We were talking about something that is not going to happen." Dean said with another glare at Zeke. "Not ever."

"I asked Dean to have you leave, apparently me healing his brother is no longer a priority when you are around Castiel." Zeke said. "I really hate putting you both in this position but I was going to tell Dean that if you stay here I will have to leave."

Dean looked at Zeke, afraid for his brother. "No, you can't we had a deal!"

"Why do I need to leave?" asked Cas.

"Are you really so naive brother? Most of our fellow brothers and sisters are looking for revenge on the angel that is responsible for the fall." Zeke explained.

"I was tricked, surely they must understand." Cas looked at Zeke with hope in his eyes.

"You know how they work!" Zeke exclaimed. "They don't care if it was accidental, most of them are looking for blood! Those who have found vessels anyway."

Cas sighed and looked down in defeat. "You are correct, as usual Ezekiel." Cas said softly, with a frown. Dean sputtered and sounded indignant. "Ezekiel could you excuse us for a moment." Ezekiel nodded and left the room.

As soon as the angel left Dean glared at his lover. "You are not leaving!" Dean walked up to him and grabbed the other man by the shoulders.

"Dean," Cas said in a frustratingly understanding way. "I cannot be responsible for Sam not getting better. Ezekiel is right about the angels."

"If you want to go so bad then leave, you don't need excuses." Dean spat.

"I do not wish to leave Dean." Cas said, trying to understand the anger that Dean was having.

"Well you sure seem to jump at the task of leaving! First fucking chance you got" he growled.

Cas found himself grow angry at Dean as well. "You do not seem to be trying very hard to keep me around."

Dean saw red. "Leave then." he whispered dangerously.

Cas stormed out of the room and Dean went to his room, slamming the door shut behind him. "Fucking Cas!" Dean yelled into the empty room, punching the door. "Son of a bitch." Dean paced the room, working out his anger. There was a knock at the door about an hour after his and Cas' fight. "Go away Cas." He said with as much leftover anger that he had.

"Its not Cas." said Charlie, Dean opened the door and let her in. "What happened? Where is Cas?" the redhead looked into vivid green eyes.

"What do you mean where's Cas?" Dean forgot his anger for a moment.

"He isn't in the bunker anymore." Charlie said. "I heard yelling and then I couldn't find anyone. I found Sam, he went to his room, Kevin hadn't woke up yet, and you are in your room. The front door slammed shut, but I thought I was hearing things or an echo of your door slamming." She looked at him, very sad.

"Cas left." Dean said and immediately regretted everything that had happened in the last hour, having an extremely hard time realizing that it really happened.

"Dean what happened?" Charlie and Dean sat on his bed.

Dean told her everything that happened since the angels fell, Cas, Sam, and Zeke. "So Cas left." Dean rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands. He got up and started pacing, angry again, he looked like a predatory animal. "Fucking stupid Cas."

"Dean, he will be back. I know it." Charlie said looking at him with her brown eyes sad, honestly cause her OTP was having some major issues. "You just have to have faith in him."

"Faith in him? How can I possibly have faith in that man, after everything he's done." Dean threw back with venom.

"Dean!" She scolded. "He gave up everything for you, every single fucking thing that he had, he gave it up FOR YOU. Yeah he made some mistakes, but who the fuck hasn't?" Charlie got up and pushed Dean into a corner. "I know you have made plenty of mistakes yourself. I know that right now you are in a lot of pain as well but seriously! Have _faith_ in your angel!" Charlie yelled at him. "He deserves at least that much from you."

Dean looked at her, and sighed. "Ya know you're right."

"Of course I'm right I'm Charlie fucking Bradbury, bitch." She said with bravado.

"Though you didn't have to corner me and go all mama bear." Charlie realized how close she was to Dean and they both laughed. "Do you really think he will come back for me?"

"I do, he always does. If not, you will find him." Charlie hugged her brother from another mother. "And if that fails I'll kill you both for ruining my OTP."

"Your what?" Dean asked.

"OTP, One True Pairing? God you guys really need to spend some time on the internet." Dean begged her to explain more, Charlie only laughed and said "Spoilers."

Several days later Castiel made his way to a homeless shelter, there was a feeling that he couldn't shake. In his chest he felt that there was a heaviness that he didn't understand, at first he thought that he was sick but one of the men in the shelter explained, when he heard about what happened with his lover, that it sounded like heartbreak. Another something in this new life for Cas that was confusing. He worked in the shelter for a few days and moved on, hitchhiking and not staying in one shelter for more than a week.

Eventually in his travels Castiel made his way into Idaho. With very little incident with angels, not much that he couldn't handle anyway. Cas was in a nice shelter for a few days, going by the name of Steve. The guy who ran the shelter, who really liked Steve and appreciated his work ethic, offered to write him a letter of recommendation for the local Gas 'n Sip since they were hiring. Cas decided that maybe settling down in a discrete town would be a good idea, maybe it would get his mind off of Dean. Jóse was very kind and introduced Cas to the very nice woman who ran the store, named Nora.

She liked Cas and hired him on the spot, he seemed a bit weird but he understood most things that he was taught, and really how could you screw up the things that were required. Cas quickly understood what he needed to do and enjoyed it, feeling a quiet human dignity in what he was doing. Being Steve also allowed Cas to pretend that what happened with Dean hadn't.

Dean waited. He waited for Cas to come back home, he waited for a phone call, he waited for anything from his fallen angel. They got Charlie to check out the computer, they fought the wicked witch of the west and Charlie went off with Dorothy. They checked out a hunt in Oklahoma, where Dean became a dog. Mostly Dean hid what Sam was from Sam, and missed Cas. He kicked himself continuously for not giving Cas that cell phone before their fight, so he could get ahold of him somehow.

Months passed and the hunter heard nothing. Dean sat around pretending to do research, when really all he was doing was moping around the bunker. Sam stopped trying to set up hunts since Dean just wanted to find a way to get the angels back into heaven.

Dean's phone rang one morning, as Kevin and Sam were starting the day's research about the angel tablet, Dean answered "There is a God." Dean smiled before answering "Hello?"

"I think I may have a case for you, four missing in Rexford, Idaho. Presumed dead but no bodies have be released to loved ones." A familiar voice spoke from the other side of the phone, Dean's eyes widened and he stood up. "And there were reports of a strange substance at the scenes."

In an angry whisper into the phone Dean said "Oh, well, hello to you too, Cas. How are you?" He asked more rhetorically than anything.

"I… am busy." Cas said simply.

"Alright. So, how do you wanna do this?" Said Dean with slight hope. "Want to meet up and the latest scene? Want me to pick you up? What?" Dean heard liquid from the other end of the phone, and looked very confused.

"I have my hands full over here. I umm thought you umm would like to know about the case." Cas said as he obviously was struggling with something.

"You sure everythings okay?" _click_ the phone call went dead. "I am going to go for a possible case in Idaho." Dean raised his voice to let the other men know about the phone call.

"Want me to come with you?" asked Sam, who was nose deep in one of the volumes.

"No, no need to waste two bodies on only a possible case. Besides Cas is there, he is a hunter in training after all." Dean said with what he hoped came off as cheer in his voice before going to the armory and his room to pack for the trip.


End file.
